1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a connection detecting function and to a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,530 discloses a connector with a first housing that is connectable with a second housing. A plate-like lock arm is provided on the first housing and is inclinable like a seesaw. A lock hole penetrates a front end portion of the lock arm. A detector is mounted movably relative to the lock arm between a standby position and a detection position. The detector has a latch with a latching projection that engages the lock hole to hold the detector at the standby position before the housings are connected and to prevent the detector from moving toward the detection position.
A front end portion of the lock arm moves onto a lock projection of the second housing in the process of connecting the two housings and causes the lock arm to deform resiliently. At this time, the detector inclines together with the lock arm and the latching projection remains engaged with the lock hole. Therefore the detector remains prevented from moving toward the detection position. The lock arm resiliently restores when the housings reach a properly connected state. Thus, the lock projection engages the lock hole to lock the housings together. Additionally, the latching projection moves onto the lock projection and disengages from the lock hole so that the detector can move to the detection position. Accordingly, an operator can determine whether the two housings are connected properly based on whether the detector can move to the detection position.
The front portion of the lock arm has a relatively low rigidity due to the penetration of the lock hole. Thus, a strong pressing force on the detector toward the detecting position could deform the front portion of the lock arm, and such a deformation could disengage the lock hole from the latching projection. As a result, the detector may be moved inadvertently from the standby position to the detection position.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to reliably hold a detector at a standby position.